Better Late Than Never
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Gumball says something to Marshall that he regrets. Oneshot.


"Hey, Gumball!" Marshall appeared, floating into the doorway. "You wanna hang out today?"

"No." Gumball said brusquely. "I'm busy."

"With what?" Marshall floated above the other man. "Your girly baking crap?"

Gumball flushed. "It's not girly!" He huffed.

Marshall smirked. "Whatever floats your boat." He snickered before floating upside down and snatching the crown on the other's head.

"Hey, give that back!" Gumball snatched up towards the other in vain.

Marshall stuck his tongue out. "Make me." He snickered. "Oh wait. You can't."

Gumball colored darkly. "Give. It. Back. Now. Marshall."

"Ooo, scary." Marshall grinned. "You wanna try again? Maybe it'll work this time." He whispered in the other man's ear.

Gumball shoved him away. "You're impossible!" He shrieked. "I hope you burn up in the sun so I'll finally have some peace!"

Marshall's face fell a bit. "You . . . You don't mean that." He laughed nervously.

Gumball glared at him darkly. "Yes. I do." He growled.

Marshall swallowed, blinking rapidly. "I see." He mumbled. "Sorry to bother Your Highness then." He placed the crown down on a counter and dropped to the ground, walking away instead of floating like normal, Gumball glaring at him the whole time. As soon as the Prince was sure the vampire was gone, he huffed and snatched the crown from the flat surface it laid before placing it on his head. He then returned his attention to the cake he was preparing and though nothing more of the exchange other than a few angry mutterings. But, by the time he had finally finished and retreated to bed, he had forgotten the encounter entirely.

~G+M~

"Hey, Prince Gumball." Fiona greeted him, Cake at her side as usual.

"Hello, Fiona." He greeted cheerfully as he placed his newest cookbook down. "You're a pleasant surprise."

She gave a small smile before glancing around. "So . . . you have any guests last night? Like Marshall, maybe?"

He snorted. "I would hardly call Marshall a guest."

She winced slightly. "Ah. What happened now?"

"He was being his usual obnoxiously childish self and I got angry." Gumball shrugged.

"How angry?" Fiona crossed her arms.

Gumball shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps a tad too much." He mumbled.

"I'll say." Cake muttered, causing Fiona to tap the top of her head in warning.

"Why are you coming to talk about him with me?" He huffed. "Why don't you just go talk with him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Gumball frowned.

"I can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Gumball began to grow anxious. "Isn't he home?"

"Nope." Fiona shook her head. "He's not in any of his regular haunts either."

Gumball froze. "Oh no . . ." He paled.

"What?" Fiona frowned. "What's wrong?"

Gumball bit his lip. "Last night, when we had that fight, I kind of . . . told him that I hoped he would burn up in the sun." He winced.

Fiona gasped. "Gumball!"

"I know, I know! I was angry. I didn't mean it!" Gumball was close to tears now. "I don't want him to burn up! If he were to burn up . . . If I were to lose him . . ." He choked back a sob. "Fiona, you have to help me! Please!"

Fiona sighed. "Gumball, it might be too late -"

"No!" Gumball gave a cry. "It can't be! If it is, then I'll never forgive myself!" He began to sob quietly.

Fiona sighed. "I'll keep looking." She murmured before leaving with Cake. Gumball bit his lip, tears falling down his cheeks, and silently hoped it wasn't too late.

~G+M~

The day's search had turned up nothing, even when Gumball had sent out his own guards to search, so his heart was heavy as he headed over to Marshall's house. He walked into the cave quietly, approaching the house quietly as he drew his cloak around him tightly, the cool night air giving him a slight chill. He sniffled and bit his lip, approaching the door. He was just about to open it when it opened to show a tired Marshall. Gumball's jaw dropped. "Marshie?" He whispered.

Marshall blinked in surprise at the old nickname. "Hey, Gummy. It's been a couple days. How ya been -" His question was cut off by Gumball flinging himself at him and crushing the vampire into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Gumball sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad and don't go burn yourself up in the sun!"

Marshall frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Our fight." Gumball sniffled. "I -"

Marshall laughed. "You're still upset about that?"

"I thought -" Gumball stammered.

Marshall tilted Gumball's head up gently, cradling his face in his hands carefully. "Did you really beat yourself about this?"

Gumball sniffled, his bottom lip quivering. "Maybe." He muttered.

Marshall laughed before hugging Gumball to him. "I'm not going anywhere, Gummy." He murmured.

"But I said -" Gumball gave a sob.

Marshall chuckled as he picked up the other man and floated into the house, setting them down on the couch, Gumball on top of him. "Gumball, look at me." He murmured. Gumball sniffled and looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I promise you that I will never ever leave you."

"Pinkie promise?" Gumball sniffled, curling closer to the vampire as he lifted his pinky.

"Pinkie promise." Marshall linked his pinky with the Prince's and kissed his forehead gently. "I knew you didn't mean it, Gummy. I just thought it'd be a good idea to let you cool off." He murmured. "Then I heard you sent Fiona _and_ guards after me, so I figured I'd make an appearance tonight."

"Better late than never." Gumball mumbled.

Marshall chuckled. "Yeah. Better late than never." He curled closer to the Prince and kissed him sweetly, causing the other to hum and deepen it sweetly. Better late than never, indeed.


End file.
